


All I’ve had so far were endless beginnings

by Kaesteranya



Category: Suikoden I
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was taken away before it could ever become something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I’ve had so far were endless beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this piece is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 20, 2007.

Both of them had known that what they shared was something beyond all conventional definitions of brotherhood and friendship, but neither of them had been sure until that one summer’s day on a hill outside of town, when an innocent kiss somehow boiled down to Tir McDohl pushing Ted down unto the grass and wrapping his mouth around the other boy’s cock. A thousand centuries of solitude had melted away in that single moment, through the warmth of Tir’s lips, the proximity of his body and the softness of his hair against Ted’s fingertips. Tir had barely been aware of what he was doing, but Ted had known, and died with that knowledge and the bittersweet tang of regret.

 

In his own solitary journey through the years to come, Tir would recall that sunlit afternoon of their first and last almost-time together. That was, he came to realize, the last time he had ever truly felt warm.


End file.
